


Baby Brother

by Meowzalot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Family, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowzalot/pseuds/Meowzalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluff story of Mycroft first meeting baby Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Brother

Another child in the house? It wasn’t exactly the most pleasing thought for a seven year old, but Mycroft Holmes wasn’t exactly like the other kids in the normal behaviors for a child. His parents had noticed it a few times when the little Holmes started growing. At the playground the nanny would sit back and watch the child sit to the sides, sometimes watching the other kids or simply looking through a book he had a fondness for. Well, what they thought was a fondness.

The nanny didn’t understand why a child with so many things appeared so unhappy almost all the time. He never cried, never threw a fit, but he never. . smiled. It was strange for a child never to express joy. He was always polite with ‘Yes, ma’am’ and the like. At first it had been refreshing to have such a well behaved child to look after.  
With Mr. and Mrs. Holmes always so busy Mycroft had been raised mainly by nannies. It had even been a nanny that told him he would be a big brother.  
The pale eyes regarded the woman almost carefully as she brushed the dark curls from his face. “Aren’t you excited, Mycroft? Your mama just told me this morning they’re starting the put the nursery together next to your room.” She cooed. Mycroft frowned at her excitement, finding it a touch strange. “Why are you happy? It’s not your baby.” He asked, knowing he’d said something wrong when the smile in the womans eyes faded somewhat.

“A baby is just a wonderful thing. You’re going to be a big brother.” She tried again but the confusion in the boys eyes again had her shutting up, cheeks almost going red. Sometimes talking to this child was more like dealing with an adult. What seven year old thought like this?  
Mycroft could almost hear her thoughts. She didn’t like him, not that it mattered. Things worked differently in his head, or so a teacher had once said. He saw things other people didn’t, and thought differently. Was it a bad thing? It was a question his young mind pondered a few times. This was just another one of those times as the nanny told him to go play in his room.

The house was large but Mycroft walked the large halls with confidence, only pausing when he passed the open door next to his room. What had been a guest room was now stripped bare. There was nothing inside but the bright light from outside. Feeling rather naughty he went inside, looking around. A baby brother?  
Each day after that Mycroft took a moment to secretly peek into the new nursery. He took mental note of the fresh paint smell, of the pale blues that started filling out the walls. They were almost exactly like his. He also noticed how his mothers eating habits changed. Instead of partaking in a glass of wine after dinner with father she would sip at a ginger ale, looking almost sickly as she flipped through a magazine during ‘family time’.

“Mycroft, you really shouldn’t stare at people like that.” He caught his mother sighing one night after dinner. “I was merely looking at my new brother.” Mycroft explained, looking back down at the coloring book with the blank pictures. What was he supposed to do with this?  
“It’s still rude, Mycroft. I don’t need a reminder of what my body is going through again.” She sighed, sipping at the clear drink as Mr. Holmes opened the paper and started reading.

With the start of a new school term Mycroft found himself still peeking into the new nursery. It was fully put together now as the time drew closer. The ‘excitement’ of being a big brother never really set in, despite his teachers growing just as excited as the nanny when they learned Mrs. Holmes was expecting. Why were they so happy over a baby that wasn’t theirs?

Family friends came by more often now, the women breaking apart into their own group so Mother could show them the nursery. The men broke into their own group to stay in the study and drink. Mycroft drifted between the groups, watching the difference in how they acted. The high pitched giggles of the women as they touched his mothers stomach, some wishing luck and others wishing much love. A few times they would comment on how it would be lucky if the child came out looking like Mycroft.  
The dark curls that framed such a delicate face, and the strong eyes. After one such comment he felt his mother touch his shoulder, squeezing hard enough to leave marks. “Say thank you, Mycroft.” She said, never taking her eyes off her friend. “Thank you. It is really kind of you to say that.” Mycroft said, not even wincing at the pain to his shoulder. The little knot that welled up in his throat was swallowed quickly as he left the women laughing.

By the time the new baby was born it was cold out. The holiday season had passed, as had winter break. It was the middle of the day when he was summoned out of class to the office. The nanny from home stood there almost shaking, tears in her smiling eyes. Another child might have worried but everything pointed to a good event. “Mother had the baby?” He asked as the nanny knelt down.

“She’s at the hospital now. Oh, Mycroft! You’re going to be a big brother!” She giggled, hugging the little boy tightly. The embrace did nothing but send a cold chill up his spine but he remained still, expression blank as she pulled away. “Your father sent me to get you.” She explained, not that he had even bothered asking. “Isn’t that obvious?” Mycroft asked, ignoring the slight tension in the room. His question hadn’t been rude, not to him. Just a simple question.

Because of the excitement with the Holmes house Mycroft was given a mini-break from school. The nanny still picked up his lessons but his father thought it would be a nice little bonus. When his mother finally returned home he stood by, watching the few staff in the house pick and probe the pair. It was through adult bodies that he even saw the new baby for the first time, and only then just a tiny hand reaching up.

Turning away he went back upstairs to the lesson plan given by the teacher. It was growing increasingly harder to pay attention with the sound of everyone rushing around. Of course his parents were having a party tonight to celebrate the baby. A new little Holmes.  
As the party drew closer the baby was left in his new room, either sleeping or being carried around by a nanny so he wouldn’t cry too much. Sitting at the little desk in his room reading it occurred to Mycroft that babies didn’t really seem to be the best idea. They were so loud! As it drew later in the night he felt a strange temptation to go back to the nursery.

Closing the little book he stood, walking next door to the nursery and peeking inside. The nanny slept in a rocking chair by the crib, her small snores muffled by the little musical toy playing above the babys head.  
It was dim inside the room, only a tiny lamp on the changing station giving light, along with the full moon peeking in the window. Tip toeing closer to the crib he pushed the other chair to the edge so he could get a look inside.

What was there to be excited over? Silently he crawled onto the chair, holding onto the railing of the crib as he peeked over. The thing looked more like a wrinkled sack of skin than an actual human. The head had some dark hair. Mycroft watched the little human wiggle slightly, the eyes flickering open to stare up at him.  
“Sherlock Holmes? My baby brother.” Mycroft murmured, reaching down as if to poke the infant. The eyes almost seemed questioning, which was silly. Babies couldn’t think beyond wanting to feed. Still, when a little hand grasped at his finger Mycroft felt himself freeze in place as he watched Sherlock tug at his finger. “My. . baby brother.” He whispered again, little heart giving a small thump.

He didn’t notice the smile on his own face until Sherlock gave a gummy smile up at him, tugging at his finger and giggling much like babies would. For once Mycroft felt what could have been considered excitement. “I love you, Sherlock.”


End file.
